Crossover Adventure
by Power-Of-Light
Summary: Daniel awakens from his dreams and learns about how Sango, Shippo, Kiara and Miroku coming to Kagome's eratime as everyoen also learns of a force, the Dark Knights and Naraku being in our world!Chapter 10 is now up! R&R!
1. Travelling to Japan

I do not own the animes of which I have put in, they belong to their respectful owners and I do own my characters Daniel and Alex. Now enough about this and onto the story!

- - -

Change The World Japanese Version plays

- - -

-_England, House-_

Inside a room was a brown haired boy playing on a Playstation 2 as on the screen was a black and red hedgehog defeating some alien, this game was known as _Shadow the Hedgehog_ and the door to the room opened and a black haired boy walked in, these two people are best friends. "Hey Alex, still playing Shadow the Hedgehog?" He asked him and the blonde haired boy called Alex nodded. "Yeah, defeated the game again and completed the Last Story level again, what about you Daniel?" He said to him and Daniel took out two tickets. "Well, I was checking my post and a letter came containing two tickets to Japan." Alex jumped and stared at Daniel. "You are joking?" Daniel shook his head and spoken again "I was wondering if you'll like to come with me to Japan, this is a chance I can't pass up." Alex nodded and took one ticket. "I'll tell Mother that I'm going and I'll pack up." Daniel nodded and left the house, if he doesn't get home, his mother will kill him and he reached there in about five minutes.

_-, Alleyway-_

Three robed figures stood in the darkness and one looked at the other two. "Did you place the tickets in Daniel's post-box?" One of the trio nodded and the other looked at the first robed person. "So, now we wait until he and his second companion go to Japan." The first robed person nodded. "Now I get my revenge on Daniel!" The two robed people nodded and vanished into the darkness of the alleyway.

_-Next Day, Daniel's house_-

Daniel was already dressed as his clothes considered of a white shirt and blue trousers and white sneakers, however, the room door opened as two dogs wagged their tails and looked up at him and Daniel knelt down to them. "Well, you two are excited to see me, best get downstairs, come on Alfie and Shady!" The two dogs followed Daniel out of the room and down the stairs as Daniel's mother had breakfast ready for her son.

_-Same Day, Alex's house_-

Alex was up as well and he wore a red shirt along with grey trousers and black trousers and he headed downstairs while at the door was a blue suitcase and Alex picked up his toast and ate it neatly with no crumbs on him as he watched a cage containing a ferret as it's name is Roy, Alex's father looked at his son from reading the newspaper and Alex opened the front door after finishing his toast and he walked to his mother's car and put the suitcase inside the boot and the car drove off to pick up Daniel.

_-Airplane-_

Both Daniel and Alex sat next to each other when the plane took off and Alex was very excited and realized something. "Hey, this would mean we get to meet Goku and Vegeta!" Alex was a fan of DBZ, Digimon and Danny Phantom, he had every episode on his computer and Daniel nodded to his friend and stared outside the window, going to Japan would mean meeting Card Captor Sakura, Bleach, InuYasha and Final Fantasy, but little did those two know, they will be on a journey which will change their lives forever.

To Be Continued...

- - -

Not much I know but this is just the start of the story, the pages will be bigger, I promise you that or I'll jump off a cliff. Anyway my pets Alfie, Shady and Roy make their appearance in the fic as well as the Shadow the Hedgehog and Black Arms in the game Shadow the Hedgehog, got to love the guns! I have decided what anime's are coming on, Bleach, InuYasha, DBZ, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, Digimon and last but not least, Final Fantasy and before you ask why Final Fantasy is in it will be because there is a anime film called Final Fantasy VII: Last Order. Now don't forget to R&R!


	2. Meeting The Tamers

I do not own Bleach, InuYasha, DBZ, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, Digimon and Final Fantasy VII but I do own Daniel and Alex and since PristessgurlYuna2005 is one of my favourite reviewers so her character is in the story and it rightfully belongs to her, now here is Chapter 2 and if any of you have any free time, please read my KH fic!

- - -

Change The World Japanese Version plays

- - -

-_Japan Airport-_

Both Daniel and Alex walked outside of the airport carrying their luggage as they looked around, tall skyscrapers were standing as the sunlight was reflected on the windows and Alex turned to Daniel. "So, which hotel was it?" he asked his best friend and Daniel was looking at the tickets and looked at Alex. "Some hotel named Five Star." He said to him and he pointed to a taxi and the driver put the two's luggage in the boot and looked at them. "Where are you going?" he asked them.

Daniel looked at the driver. "Five Star Hotel, can you take us there?" He asked the driver and he nodded as the two teenagers went inside and the driver drove off into the streets of Tokyo.

-_Shinjuku Park_-

A brown haired boy wearing yellow goggles on his head and having a blue jumper and grey trousers and yellow trainers sat on a bench as he was waiting for someone, this boy was Takato, one of the Digimon Tamers and partner to Guilmon, it had been 2 months since D-Reaper has vanished from Japan and he noticed a crowd of people coming, one had black hair and wore a orange jacket with a blue shirt underneath as well as grey trousers and green trainers, white one boy had brown hair but a cap on his head and wore a black shirt with a crucifix as another one had black hair and glasses and three females followed them, one had brown hair with blue eyes and a heart on her shirt and wore blue jeans and black trainers as another had red hair and wore a pink shirt with a blue jacket and wore a skirt and yellow trainers and the last one was a little girl having red hair and wore a pink shirt with a purse strapped around her, these were the rest of the Digimon Tamers who were Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Jeri and Suzie.

"Hi guys." Takato said to his friends as he looked at them and Rika looked at Takato with her arms crossed. "You better be right about this Gogglehead." She said to her friend and Takato looked at her. "I am right, I found a Digital Portal at Guilmon's shed." Takato answered her and Henry looked at Takato. "Shouldn't we have Mr. Yamaki scan this portal, it could be dangerous." Kazu rubbed his nose and began talking. "C'mon, don't be a spoilsport!" Kenta sighed and looked at Kazu. "Henry does have a point, remember what happened last time, we had to wait for ARK to pick us up from the Digital World."

The group started talking and someone watched from a rooftop. "They could prove useful for our plan, but those two would have come here now." The figure spoke to himself and vanished suddenly.

-_Five Star Hotel_-

Both Daniel and Alex put their stuff away in their apartment and Alex looked outside the window. "This is so great, I wish I could live here." Alex exclaimed to Daniel as he nodded and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Alex asked him and Daniel stared at Alex. "I'm going to get some fresh air, you stay here and rest for a bit." Alex nodded and Daniel left the room.

_-Outside FSH-_

Daniel walked outside the hotel with hands in his pockets and walked off in a direction and was thinking to himself. "_I wonder who could have dropped those tickets...not anyone would leave them behind._" Daniel's thoughts were cut off as he bumped into someone and took a good look at the person, it was a fifteen year old girl with reddish/brownish hair as her eyes were green and she wore sliver earrings as her clothes were considered a pink shirt along with a blue skirt and have wore white trainers as she bowed. "I'm sorry!" She said to him. "No, I'm the one who should say I'm sorry, I was to busy in thought about something, if you'll excuse me miss?" He asked her and she spoke. "Alexia." Daniel nodded. "I'm Daniel, I'm sorry, but I must go." Daniel left the young girl as he walked along and the girl stared at him and followed him to see where he was going and Daniel heard some voices behind a bush and peeked through, he was eye-widen, in front of his eyes were the Digimon Tamers talking and he stared at them for about five minutes until something appeared behind him.

"Excuse me, what are you doing human?" The person said and Daniel turned around slowly, he knew that voice anywhere and in front of him was a yellow fox standing on two legs and stared at Daniel. "_That's Renamon, oh man, she must think I'm a pervert!"_ Daniel thought to himself. "Err...I was staring at the mud." He said to her and Renamon shook her head. "I see, what's your name?" she asked him and Daniel spoke again. "I'm Daniel." Renamon approached Daniel and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Well Daniel, I'm showing to my Tamer and maybe she will decide what to do with you." Renamon stepped out the bushes carrying Daniel by the collar as Alexia watched from spying on Daniel.

_-Tamers, Shinjuku Park-_

Takato noticed Renamon coming out of the bushes and was holding someone from the collar of his shirt as every Tamer looked and Rika looked to Renamon. "Renamon, who's that?" She asked her partner as Renamon stared at her. "Some boy looking at mud." Renamon thrown Daniel to the ground, things weren't going well in Daniel's direction...

To be continued...

**-Preview Chapter-**

Daniel: Hey, we are already up to two chapters, man, it's about time, anyway, I meet the Tamers for the first time.

Takato: Who are you?

Daniel: Me, I'm Daniel.

Renamon: I sense a digimon coming through the portal Rika.

Red Creature: Takatomon, I missed you so much!

Alex: Meanwhile, one of the robed people appears before Daniel, who is this guy!

Robed Person: I have come to speak with you...

Alexia: Next time on Crossover Adventure!

**Chapter Three: Mystery Person Strikes, Guilmon's Return!**

Guilmon: I need some more bread...oh and R&R!

Thanks for sending in the first review PristessgurlYuna2005, adding your character in was wonderful, don't worry, I got a role for Alexia, Now the Tamers have appeared in the fic, I'll be continuing this story along with KH: VR, if anyone's reading this, please Review in VR, I really like that story to continue, oh that's right there will be pairings but I'm telling what they are, now I bid you farewell as I say two famous words in Shadow Hearts 2 which are. 'Bite Me!'

Yuri: That's my catchphrase!

Oh Bite me Yuri, R&R!


	3. Mystrey Man Strikes, Guilmon's Return!

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Crossover Adventure and PGY2005, I might add that Digimon somewhere in the story but you'll to wait. I have found out that on March the 28th, Kingdom Hearts II which comes to the US. Now I'm waiting for the UK release date since I live there. I do not own Bleach, DBZ, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, Digimon and Final Fantasy VII, I only own Daniel and Alex. Alexa is owned by PristessgurlYuna2005, thank you, now start the story!

- - -

Change the World Japanese Version plays

- - -

-_Shinjuku Park-_

Daniel was watched from the eyes of the Digimon Tamers and Renamon, Takato stepped forward and stared at Daniel. "Who are you kid?" he said to him and Daniel looked at Takato. "My name is Daniel." he said to Takato as Rika walked up to Daniel with a glare. "You did see our digimon." She said to Daniel and he nodded as Rika continued. "Tell anyone and I'll hunt you down." Daniel was a bit scared, this was the Digimon Queen he was listening to and no-one has ever lived against her wrath except the Digimon King Ryo. "I'll keep that in mind." He said nervously to her as Henry stared at Rika. "Rika, you didn't have to say it like that." Henry said to her but she did not reply as she walked over to Renamon. "_Man, I can't believe this, I'm speaking to the Digimon Tamers!_" Daniel thought to himself as Jeri walked up to Daniel. "Have you seen Digimon before?" she asked him as Daniel looked at her. "Yeah, on the TV Show." Daniel said to her. "Hey Renamon, you haven't seen Guilmon or Terriermon?" Takato asked her and Renamon shook her head. "I have seen Guilmon but not Terriermon, I assume Guilmon is coming soon." Takato was happy but Henry wasn't, in fact, he was worried until he heard a noise and saw Daniel on the ground as Guilmon was on Daniel. "I smell food!" He said in a childish voice and Takato ran over to Guilmon. "Guilmon, you are crushing someone!" Guilmon noticed and got off and Daniel got up. "All I have is got is a Twix." Daniel gave Guilmon the bar and he ate it with the wrapper. "I got go back to my hotel since my friend will wonder where I am." He said to the Tamers and was about to head off until Guilmon stopped him. "Can you visit us again?" Daniel turned around and nodded. "Yeah, you can, my room number at Five Star Hotel is 53 and Guilmon, my name is Daniel." Daniel said to him and headed back. Alexa followed Daniel since she had a room there.

-_Five Star Hotel, Room 53_-

Daniel awoke in his bed, it was 9:00 in the morning, last night, he had to endure Alex asking him where he had gone off to, luckily, a stroll around the park convinced him, Daniel got dressed as he wore a black shirt and put on a white shirt over it but unbuttoned and wore blue jeans and white trainers and went to the kitchen for breakfast and noticed Alex was sitting at the table having eaten his breakfast. "Morning." Alex said to Daniel and he nodded as he pout on some toast and got a cup of tea done, after about five minutes, Daniel finished and put his finished cup and plate away as his mobile phone rang and Daniel put it to his ear. "Hello, yes, I'm okay, bye." Daniel turned off the phone and Alex stared at him. "Who was it?" He asked him and Daniel replied. "Mother, she is always worried about me. Anyway, I'm going downstairs for some fresh air." Alex nodded and spoke. "I'll be down there in five minutes, just need to do something quickly." Daniel nodded his head and left for the entrance.

-_Five Star Hotel, Entrance_-

Daniel walked down the stairs and noticed two people, it was Takato and Henry and he waved to them and the two walked up to him. "What is it?" He asked the two and Henry looked at Daniel. "Terriermon still hasn't returned, me and Takato wondered if you would like to search for Terriermon with us." He said to Daniel and he nodded." Sure, But I can't leave my friend here." He said to them as Guilmon walked up to the three and Alex came through the door and saw Daniel talking to Takato and Henry and noticed Guilmon and Daniel turned to notice Alex being surprised and Daniel said two words to himself. "Oh boy..."

Alex stared at Guilmon. "T...that's...Gui...lmon...he...is...real." he said them slowly and Takato stared at Alex. "Yes he is real." Takato said to Alex and Alex stared at Daniel. "So, was this what you were doing yesterday?" He asked him and Daniel was ready to his answer his question. "Well, yes and no." Alex was still staring at Daniel. "What do you mean?" Daniel replied next. "Well, I did walk around and bump into this girl named Alexia and well, I heard some voices and hid in a bush and I saw the Tamers until a certain Renamon found me." Alex was surprised and spoke. "Wait, you bumped into a girl?" Daniel nodded. "Yeah, she didn't speak Japanese though." He said to him and Alex sighed. "At least there is something exciting for me." Daniel was puzzled. "What is that? He asked Alex and Alex looked at him. "At least I get to see DBZ." Daniel fell backwards, anime-style as he got back up quickly. "Okay, are we looking for Terriermon or not?" Daniel asked Henry as he nodded and lead the three to the other Tamers, however Alexa followed them quietly.

-_Shinjuku Park_-

Daniel, Alex, Takato, Henry and Guilmon met up with Rika and Renamon at the park as Rika looked at Alex. "What is he doing here?" She asked Daniel and Daniel answered her question. "He knows about Digimon as well." Rika nodded. "I see, anyhow, we best start searching for that rabbit." Renamon phased out and came back holding a girl as she looked at the group. "You were followed." Renamon said and put the girl down on the floor and Daniel looked at her. "No, that can't be, it's Alexia!" Alexia stared at Daniel. "Call me Alexa, its sounds better." Renamon stared at her. "You better not reveal us Digimon." Alexa nodded, she couldn't tell anyone anyway, not after the D-Reaper accident. A cloaked man walks up to the group. "Are you looking for something?" He asked them and Rika glared at him. "Maybe." She said to him as the hooded man stood back and move his cloak to reveal a white rabbit with green and Henry knew who this was. "Terriermon!" He shouted to him and Henry glared at the man as the hooded man laughed. "So...if you want him back, meet me in the Digital World Daniel." He said to Daniel as Daniel stepped forward. "How do you know my name, I don't know you!" The hooded man just laughed and vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

To Be Continued...

- - -

**-Preveiw Chapter-**

Alex: Next time on Crossover Adventure...

Henry: I just can't believe it, Terriermon is caught...

Rika: Pull yourself together Wong!

Alexa: Meanwhile, we get meet InuYasha and his group!

Kagome: We will help you out, Tamers.

InuYasha: Feh, why should we!

Kagome: SIT!

Daniel: You will tell me who you are!

Sango: The next Chapter is entitled as

**Heroes meet InuYasha, Save Terriermon!**

Terriermon: You better R&R because I want more spotlight, see you soon!

- - -

Terriermon, if you make any wise jokes like on Ninetalesuk's fics, I swear I'll lock you up in a room with Etemon.

Terriermon: Aw come on, it's my life!

That's what I'm scared of. --

Henry: What are you going to do now?

I'm just going to do another chapter for the FFVII story and that's right the InuYasha group make their entrance, now all that's left is CCS, FF7, Bleach, Danny Phantom and Dragon Ball Z, so until then, I'll say yet another catchphrase, this one is from Danny Phantom himself. 'I'm going ghost!'

Danny: That's my copyright! GET BACK HERE!

Danny chases the author as Henry sighs.

Henry: While Author is chased by Danny, please R&R.


	4. Heroes Meet InuYasha

Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of Crossover Adventure and PGY2005, your digimon will make its appearance soon, I promise you and if you people are wondering where Terriermon is today, he's currently looking at other fics, but I did manage to invite Shadow the Hedgehog, all I like to say is welcome to the fic!

Shadow: Thank you human, if you could, start this chapter, I got some Black Arms to destroy you know.

Okay, I'm thankful you don't hurt people.

Shadow: You'll regret those words if you don't start, now hurry up!

Okay, I'm starting, if you could do the disclaimer, I'll be grateful.

Shadow: ...Power-Of-Light does not own Bleach, DBZ, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, Digimon and Final Fantasy VII. Alexa rightfully belongs to PristessGurlYuna2005.

Thank you Shadow!

- - -

Change The World Japanese Version plays

- - -

-_Shinjuku Park_-

Henry falls to his knees as the hooded man vanishes and he looked down at the ground as Daniel put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Don't worry Henry, we will get Terriermon back so calm down." He said to him and Henry stared at Daniel. "CALM DOWN, you tell me to calm down, some stranger kidnaps my partner!" He shouted at him and Rika walked up to Henry. "Pull yourself together, it's no use crying about something that happened!" Rika shouted at Henry and that managed to shut him up and Takato looked to everyone. "Well, has anyone got any ideas?" He asked them and everyone shook their heads. "I've got one." Daniel said to Takato and everyone listened in. "Let's go to Guilmon's hideout, that's where you found the digital portal." He said to everyone and Guilmon nodded. "Yeah, let's go there, I'll sniff around the place if Daniel is wrong!" Guilmon stated out to everyone in his childish voice and Takato stared at Daniel. "Nice idea, let's try it" Takato said to everyone and Rika looked at Daniel, Alex and Alexa. "But we can't take you, Alex and Alexa." She said to them and all three stared at her. "Why!" they all said at the same time as Henry stood up and looked at them. "You guys can get hurt since you haven't got any digimon." He said to them and Daniel stepped forward. "Henry, we want to help, I know we are not tamers like you but please, I must help and I want to know what guy knows about me." He said to the Tamers as Alex and Alexa nodded in response and Takato nodded. "Okay, let's go." The group nodded and headed over towards Guilmon's hideout until they heard an explosion and it was near where they were going so they ran towards the area and hid in the bushes.

-_Shinjuku Park, Near Guilmon's hideout_-

Takato and Rika readied their D-Ark's and nodded to Guilmon and Renamon who were ready. "Go get them boy." Takato said to Guilmon as he nodded and Rika stared at Renamon. "You too Renamon, don't hold back." She said to her partner as she nodded and everyone walked out of the bushes and Daniel was shocked, in front of him was a white haired teenager wielding a huge sword and wearing a red kimono while behind him was a schoolgirl holding a bow and having black hair, there was another female in the group as she wore black and pink armour and wielded a huge boomerang on his back, next to her was a monk holding a staff and having beads around his right wrist while some sort of half fox with orange hair was on his shoulder and two tailed cat was bearing it's fangs at the enemy. "_I can't believe this, it's InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kiara from the InuYasha TV show!_" Takato stared at them. "Who are they?" he asked Daniel and Daniel looked at Takato. "No time for questions, those people need help!" Takato nodded and looked to Guilmon. "Go for it!" Guilmon nodded and ran towards their enemy which was a youkai with claws and red eyes and Takato took out a card and slashed it through the card swipe of the D-Ark. "DIGI-MODFIY, SPEED ACTIVATE!" He shouted out aloud.

-**Play Final Fantasy X Battle Theme**-

Guilmon's speed increased and he head butted the youkai in the chest and it sent it flying into a tree which snapped in half as InuYasha was surprised. "I never saw a creature like that before and head butting a youkai in battle." He said to his group as Guilmon stared at them. "You should thank my tamer, he gave me the speed to do that." He said to them happily as Kagome jumped back. "It talks!" she said in surprise and Daniel and the others ran to them. "You guys okay?" Daniel asked them and Shippo nodded. "WE are fine thanks to your creature." The youkai stared down at his enemies. "How dare you interfere with my snack!" it said in a demonic tone and Guilmon jumped back and went into battle stance as Alexa called out to the demon. "You were the one causing trouble for these guys!" The demon growled and lunged at her in order to eat her but something hit him in the forehead, Kagome had fired one of her sacred arrows and Alex looked to her. "Thank you." she said kindly to her and Kagome gave off a smile and put on another arrow onto her bow as Rika took out a card. "DIGI-MODIFY, POWER ACTIVATE!" Rika shouted out and swiped the card through the reader as Renamon leapt up and crossed her arms and called out her signature attack. "Diamond Storm!" Suddenly, diamonds appeared in mid-air and flown straight at the demon as they hit him causing damage and InuYasha jumped and swung his sword. "Feel my Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha shouted out and cut the demon in half as it vanished and he sleathed his sword into the sheath as he stared at the new group which came in. "Nice moves youkai." He said to Guilmon and Guilmon smiled as Takato walked up to InuYasha. "He is a Digimon, not a youkai. Haven't you heard of the D-Reaper incident?" He asked him and Kagome heard Takato and looked at him. "You mean that big blob trying to take over Japan, yeah, I remember that." She said to him and Henry nodded to Kagome. "We are the ones that defeated it." he said to her and Kagome was shocked and looked at Renamon and Guilmon closely. "Then you must be the Digimon Tamers, Takato, Henry and Rika!" Daniel nodded and spoke "You got that right." Miroku stared at Daniel, Alex and Alexa. "Who are you?"

Daniel pointed to himself. "I'm Daniel, this one is Alex, my best friend this is Alexa," he said to him and Kagome bowed. "I guess it won't be fair if we don't introduce ourselves, I'm Kagome." She said to everyone as Miroku, Shippo, Kiara and Sango looked at everyone. "I am Sango, these three are my pet Kiara, the little one is called Shippo and the monk is Miroku." She said to them and InuYasha crossed his arms. "InuYasha." He said out his name. "Where was that thing fighting you?" Takato asked them and Kagome stared at Takato. "A youkai or demon if you want to call it, we are currently looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel." She said to them. "That was until Kagome here shattered the Jewel with her arrow." Kagome stared at InuYasha as veins appeared on her head. "InuYasha, SIT!" She shouted out aloud and InuYasha felt the beads around his neck pull him down to meet the ground and Rika stared at InuYasha. "That is so sad..." Henry interrupted the conversation. "Sorry to bother you all but we need to rescue Terriermon." Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder. "Why?" He asked Henry and Daniel looked at the fox demon. "A hooded person came to us and kidnapped Terriermon, he then told us to meet him in the Digital World." Alex continued after Daniel's speech. "So, let's get going everyone." The Tamers, Daniel, Alex and Alexa were about to head off until Kagome shouted. "Wait!" Everyone turned to her and Takato looked at Kagome. "Can we help you?" Kagome asked them and Rika looked at her and replied. "I don't know about this, you guys can get hurt." She said to Kagome's group and InuYasha stood up. "Heh, I can take anyone on, I will protect them with Tetsusaiga!" He said to Rika and Alex stared at Rika. "They could help us since they saved us a problem." He said to her and Takato nodded. "Good point Alex, okay, you guys can come with us." He said to them and InuYasha's group nodded and followed the Tamers to the portal in Guilmon's hideout and Daniel looked at everyone. "You guys ready?" They all nodded and all of them leapt through the portal as zeros and ones passed them.

To Be Continued...

- - -

**Preview Chapter**

InuYasha: Next time on Crossover Adventure.

Alexa: We arrive in the Digital World and meet a Digimon, what, I'm her partner!

Guilmon: Wow, another friend! Hey!

Shippo: We finally meet the hooded man holding Terriermon captive, hand him over!

Hooded Man: Why should I?

Rika: You better hand him over or you'll be sorry!

Alex: The next chapter is entitled as

**Daniel's First Battle with Evil**

Renamon: R&R and you'll see what we will do!

- - -

Whew, I done it and it's 4 pages long, we get some action from InuYasha and the Tamers, and also, we will see the hooded man fight in the next chapter, good thing Terriermon did not read this chapter, how was it Shadow?

Shadow: Not bad, anyway, I must go and beat Black Doom, goodbye human.

Shadow speeds off leaving a red streak behind.

Ah well, can't blame him for that, anyway, like Renamon said, R&R and it gets even more interesting!


	5. Daniel's First Battle with Evil

Hey and welcome to yet another chapter of Crossover Adventure, here with me today is Kairi and Sora from Kingdom Hearts, welcome to the fic you two!

Sora: It's a pleasure to be here.

Kairi: We heard of this fic after asking a familiar long eared rabbit.

You must mean Terriermon...I swear, he makes wise jokes everywhere he goes!

Sora: Well, at least he has got humour.

That's what I'm worried about, anyways, it's time to start the fic, if you two can be so kind, do the disclaimer.

Sora: Power-Of-Light does not own Bleach, DBZ, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, Digimon and Final Fantasy VII

Kairi: Alexa and Watermon belong to PristessGurlYuna2005.

- - -

Change The World Japanese Version plays

- - -

-_Digital World_-

A portal opened near a pond as we see Daniel, Alex, Alexa, the Tamers and InuYasha's group standing together as a group and Renamon looked around. "It seems we must be in an oasis of some sort." She said taking in the surroundings and Guilmon sniffed the air. "I can smell Terriermon somewhere around here." He said to everyone Takato nodded and patted Guilmon on the head. "Thanks boy, you are a great help." Guilmon gave off a childish laugh as Kiara drank some of the water and suddenly, a Digimon leapt out as it looked like a Vaporeon but standing on two legs and its eyes stared at Kiara who jumped back and transformed into her big cat form as Renamon and Guilmon took battle stances since they know about Digimon. "Who are you?" Guilmon asked the Digimon, it was weird to see a Digimon in an oasis since they live in the ocean and the creature stared at Guilmon. "I am a water Digimon known as Watermon." Renamon widened her eyes. "Watermon, but I thought they were a myth!" Takato's D-Arc gave off as information came up and Takato readied the information out loud. "Watermon, a water-type digimon at the rookie level, her attacks are considered to be Water Vapour, Water Gun and Lily Pad Spin." The D-Arc turned off the information as Watermon bowed. "I was under attack by a hooded man who had a Terriermon in his grasp, could one of you be Daniel?" she asked them.

"I am Daniel, did he leave a message for me?" Daniel asked her and Watermon nodded. "He said meet him north of the oasis." She said to him and Alexa looked at her. "She's pretty." She said to herself and walked closer to Watermon as a dark blue D-Arc appeared into her hand. "A D-Arc...for me?" she asked herself as Watermon got out the water. "This means I'm your partner." she said happily to Alexa who hugged her and Daniel walked to the north of the oasis with InuYasha's group and the Tamers.

-_North of the Oasis, Wasteland_-

The two groups emerged from the forest surround the Oasis and looked around. "Why is there an oasis in a wasteland?" she asked herself as Henry nodded. "This is the Digital World, anything can happen, but where is the hooded man?" he asked everyone as they looked in the distance and saw him walking towards them and he stood about five meters away from the group. "Well, it seems you have brought new friends since our last visit Daniel." He said to him as Daniel stepped forward. "Where is Terriermon!" He shouted at him as the hooded man held Terriermon by the ear. "Let him go!" Daniel shouted again to him as the hooded man remained calm. "Make me." Guilmon and Renamon went into battle stance. "Fine, if you won't give us Terriermon, we'll take him by force, ready Renamon?" Guilmon said to Renamon and she nodded.

-**Play Final Fantasy X Battle Theme-**

The two charged straight at the hooded man and Guilmon put his left claw up and called out his attack. "Rock Breaker!" Guilmon tried to slash the man but he caught Guilmon's arm and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards and Renamon leapt up into the air. "Power Paw!" Renamon tried to kick the hooded man but he simply dodged and held out his hand as a fireball flew out and collided with Renamon as she had burn marks over her.

**-Battle Theme goes into the background-**

"What, he made a fireball!" Takato was surprised as was everyone else and Guilmon jumped back into defence stance and the hooded man laughed. "That's all?" He asked them as InuYasha charged straight at the hooded man.

**-Battle Theme plays again-**

"I'm more of a challenge!" InuYasha shouted at him and raised his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha called out his attack and the man caught InuYasha's wrist and kicked him in the face sending him backwards as the hooded man still held Terriermon as Guilmon and Renamon charged once again but this time to do a different attack. "Pryo Sphere!" Guilmon called out his signature attack and Renamon crossed her arms. "Diamond Storm!" She called out hers as the two attacks flew straight at the hooded man and he held up his free hand. "Reflect!" he shouted out one word and a barrier appeared and reflected the two digimon's attacks right back to them and the attacks hit their target as Guilmon and Renamon lay on the ground. "That can't be?" Daniel said, shocked as Alex stared at Daniel. "Isn't Reflect one of the Final Fantasy Magic?" He asked Daniel and he nodded as the hooded man laughed. "Enough of these weaklings, I will give your friend back if you let me battle one of you." he said to them as Alexa looked at the man. "You fought against the digimon and InuYasha, who else do you want to fight?" she asked him and the hooded man raised a sleeve and pointed at Daniel. "Daniel, fight me!" he shouted out at him and Daniel was surprised. "WHAT!" he shouted out to the hooded man as Rika glared at the man. "Why fight him, he isn't a tamer or a fighter? How can he fight you?" She asked him as Daniel looked at the ground and looked at the man. "I will do it." He said out his answer as everyone was shocked and said one word at the same time. "WHAT?" Alex looked at his friend. "But Daniel, if you lose the battle..." He said to him but he was cut off by Daniel's voice. "I will not lose, I will get Terriermon back, so...I will fight." Daniel walked towards the battlefield as Henry called out to him. "Are you sure?" Daniel nodded to him. "I am sure."

**-Wasteland, Battlefield**-

The hooded man watched Daniel come towards him and stood 5 meters away. "I am doing this for InuYasha, Guilmon and Renamon." He said to the hooded man as he thrown Terriermon to the ground and Daniel looked at Terriermon. "_Don't worry, I get you back Terriermon._" Daniel thought to himself and the hooded man shouted. "NOW FIGHT!"

**-Play Final Fantasy X Boss Battle Theme-**

Daniel charged at the hooded man and went to punch him in the face but the hooded man raised a single hand and caught it and tried to crush it and Daniel tried his best not to scream and kicked the man in the stomach which made him let go. "Plenty more where that came from!" Daniel shouted to enemy and the hooded man laughed and stared at Daniel. "Not bad Daniel, but now...it's my turn!" the hooded man said to Daniel and punched Daniel in the gut and kicked him in the stomach sending Daniel onto the ground in pain as Alex called out form the sidelines. "Daniel!" Alex started to run towards him but Daniel got up and put his hand up in order to tell him to stop. "Stay back Alex!" he shouted out to him as the hooded man picked up Daniel and punched him in the face and used his elbow against Daniel's stomach and Daniel crashed to the ground.

Everyone watched Daniel being beaten up by the hooded man as Takato looked to everyone. "Daniel can't take much more of this!" he said to everyone and Henry nodded. "I know he is trying to save Terriermon but he can't win this fight." He said to Takato and Rika stepped in between the two boys. "So, what do we do?" she asked them and Renamon crossed her arms. "We do nothing, this is Daniel's fight."

Daniel was getting up slowly and managed to stand as he looked to Terriermon and thought to himself. "_I can't give up now, I promised Henry I will get Terriermon back and that is what I am going to do!_" Daniel charged at the hooded man and kicked the guy in the stomach. "PLAY TIME'S OVER DANIEL!" the hooded man shouted out in an angry tone and he raised his right hand as a fireball emerged from it and Daniel took notice of this and barely dodged it and punched the man in the face and delivered a low kick to the chest and then another punch. "IT IS TIME FOR MY REAL POWER FOOL...HOLY!" A beam of white emerged form the man's hand and headed towards Daniel as he held up his hands. "This is not good." Suddenly, InuYasha leapt forward from the ground grabbing Daniel as the attack missed its target as InuYasha had Terriermon on his back and stopped in front of the others as Alex looked at Daniel. "You okay?" Daniel coughed a bit and stared at Alex. "Of course I'm okay." Rika nodded and shouted to everyone. "Let's get back to the real world!" Everyone nodded and ran for the portal which were Tamers, InuYasha's group, Alex and Watermon, Alex and Daniel and the hooded man laughed. "We will meet again when you reach full power...Daniel...then you and your friends will die before my ultimate power." He said to himself and vanished.

**-End Boss Theme-**

**-Real World, Guilmon's Hideout-**

Takato looked at everyone. "Man, how can a normal human being more powerful than our Digimon and InuYasha." Henry looked to Daniel was okay. "You said that was a Final Fantasy Magic, what is that?" he asked him and Daniel nodded to Henry. "That's right, Reflect and Holy are a Final Fantasy Magic, the only who can do that is a Final Fantasy fighter." He said to everyone and Miroku looked to Daniel. "What does a Final Fantasy fighter do then?" He asked him and Daniel answered his question. "Final Fantasy fighters are supposed to fight evil." Shippo jumped and crossed his paw like arms. "So, are we the evil ones?" Daniel shook his head. "No, that guy is the evil one...the only person who can do that would probably be..." Daniel was cut off as Terriermon awoken and Henry looked at Terriermon. "Are you okay Terriermon?" He asked his partner and Terriermon nodded. "I am now, thanks for worrying." Terriermon said to his Tamer and got up on his shoulder and saw everyone looking at him and Terriermon saw Daniel and pointed him with his finger. "YOU...YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS!" Daniel jumped back in surprise. "What!" He said to Terriermon.

To Be Continued...

- - -

**Preview Chapter**

Miroku: Next time on Crossover Adventure.

Shippo: Terriermon tells Daniel that eh was the one who got him into this mess, what do you mean?

Terriermon: The hooded guy was the one who got me into this mess!

Daniel: I don't understand, I haven't done anything!

Watermon: We learn about what happened to Terriermon while everyone looked for him.

InuYasha: What, something about a 'Chosen One'!

Takato: The next chapter is entitled as

**Terriermon's Flashback Story**

Terriermon: Review and Review, I want my own chapter done!

Henry: No more stories for you.

- - -

Whew, that took a long time but I managed it, this is about 5 pages long!

Kairi: You are trying hard.

Of course, I love this story!

Sora: Wonder if Riku will visit this place.

I have a gut feeling that might happen, anyway, thanks for coming and like Terriermon said...who I hate so much...Review and Review!


	6. Terriermon's Flashback Story

I can't believe it, we are up to Chapter 6 already, man it's a good thing really, now we have a guest with us, it's Daisuke or named in English, Davis Motoyima!

Davis: Thanks for bringing me here.

No problem, still got a crush on Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya?

Davis: Yes, I do love her after all.

I readied a fic named Zero 02: A Revision, You obtained the Crest of Miracles, in the show, you only obtain the Digi-Egg of Miracles for a short time, in that fic, you obtain a Holy Armour and it looks good on you.

Davis: Thanks man, could we start, I got to get back for another fic named the Comeback Tour.

Of course, if you will do the honours?

Davis: Power-Of-Light does not own Bleach, DBZ, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, Digimon and Final Fantasy VII. He also does not own Alexa and Watermon as they belong to PristessGurlYuna2005.

- - -

Change The World Japanese Version plays

- - -

-_Shinjuku, Guilmon's Hideout_-

Terriermon was starting at Daniel with an angry look as Daniel looked back. "What do you mean, how did I get you into this?" He asked Henry's partner and before everyone knew it, Terriermon shouted. "THAT GUY KIDNAPPED ME BECAUSE HE WANTS REVENGE ON YOU!" Renamon looked at Terriermon calmly as if his outburst didn't scare her. "Calm down Terriermon, what can you tell us about that guy?" She asked him as Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Daniel is a good guy, he took it upon himself to save you." She said to the digimon and Terriermon looked at her. "I know he's a good guy human because he is the Chosen One." He said to everyone, now calming down and Guilmon was confused as everyone was. "Daniel is a Chosen One?" He asked Terriermon and Terriermon sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you guys what I learned. One day, I was walking in the Digital World and I met that cloaked guy."

_Flashback, Digital World_

"_It was weird, the guy just appeared out of nowhere, I didn't even sense him coming to me. It seemed like eh appeared out of thin air_" Terriermon said in the flashback as the hooded man walked towards Terriermon. "Hello there, little digimon." He said to Terriermon who stared at him. "Who might you be?" Terriermon asked him and the hooded man continued to stare at Terriermon. "That is none of your concern." He replied to his question. "Are you human?" he asked him and the hooded man did not move a single muscle. "Maybe." He said to Terriermon and Terriermon decided to try again. "Do you know anything?" Terriermon asked one last time and the hooded man took a step forward. "Maybe, but you are going to help me get revenge." He said calmly to Terriermon and Terriermon jumped back. "No way, do it yourself!" Terriermon shouted at him as the hooded man walked up to Terriermon. "I am afraid you don't have a choice in the matter as you will be my hostage, Sleep!" He shouted out to Terriermon

"_Next thing I knew, I was asleep." Terriermon said in the flashback as it ended._

_End Flashback_

"Sleep, yet another Final Fantasy magic." Daniel said to everyone after that flashback ended and Miroku started to rub Sango while Daniel spoke but all he got was a good smack and a red handprint was on his face and he stared at Terriermon. "Do you remember anything else?" he asked him and Terriermon nodded. "Yeah, I remember waking up in a pitch black room and there was a video about Daniel as that guy watched it." Daniel stared at Terriermon. "A video about me, please tell me." He said to Terriermon

_Flashback, Dark Room_

"_Like I said, I was in a room watching Daniel on the screen_" Terriermon said to them as Terriermon in the flashback was awake but kept his eyes closed and peeked at the video screen and the door opened as Terriermon shut his eyes to pretend his is sleeping and the hooded man had the previous two cloaked people with him as the hooded man talked first. "So, he is still sleeping then." another stared at Terriermon and looked to the hooded man. "Does he have a Tamer?" he asked the third man and the third hooded man nodded. "Yes, Henry Wong, don't worry, everything is going as planned." He said to the two of them and the first one looked to the video showing Daniel and Alex at the Five Star Hotel. "Daniel has found the hotel." He said to them and the third man nodded. "Anything else?" he asked him and the first guy turned around to face them. "Yes, he has brought a friend." He said to them calmly.

"Perfect, we shall kill him as well." The second man said to them with calmness and the fist man started at them. "Let us hope he does not find the Digimon Tamers or he might his first Chosen Weapon." The third man stepped closer to the first hooded man. "We all know that Daniel is chosen to protect the universe but he doesn't know that." The second man spoke up. "Just don't let him meet the Tamers or our plans will be ruined." The first hooded man stared calmly at his third friend. "Don't worry, even if he does, I will destroy him once and for all." The hooded man walked to where Terriermon lay and picked him up. "I better put this little digimon into a deeper sleep, Sleep!" he said to himself.

"_I fell asleep again after all that_" Terriermon said to them

_End Flashback_

"So I am the Chosen One to protect the entire universe." Daniel said to everyone as Takato looked to Terriermon. "What about that Chosen Weapon that hooded man talked about?" he asked Terriermon and the digimon stared at him. "Try something, I'm not all brains, that's Henry's department, but as far as I know, there is four Chosen Weapons" Terriermon said to them and hopped onto Henry's shoulder and Alex stared at Daniel. "Whoa, you are the hero Daniel, that is cool." He said to his best friend while Rika looked to Daniel next. "One question though Daniel, how did you the portal in Guilmon's hideout?" she asked him and Daniel could only think of word in his mind. "_BUSTED!_"

"Well, you guys were on TV." Daniel said to the Tamers as Takato looked at Daniel. "You mean the day we defeated the D-Reaper." Takato said to Daniel as he remembered that and Daniel shook his head. "No, I mean you were on TV since you gotten Guilmon as your partner, you guys are the Digimon TV show." He said to them quietly and Kagome stared at Daniel. "What about us?" she asked him and Daniel looked to InuYasha's group. "Same with you guys, you are the InuYasha TV show ever since the day Kagome fell into the Bone Eaters Well." Henry looked to Daniel this time. "You know, you could have told us that we were on TV you know." He said to him and Daniel nodded and stood up. "I am sorry, guess you guys don't want me to hanging around you anymore, I'll leave you alone." he said to them and started to leave.

"Wait!" a voice shouted out from behind Daniel and he turned around to notice Henry and Terriermon walk up to him and Henry continued to speak. "Listen, I don't blame you for not telling us but you did save Terriermon and I still haven't thanked you for that." He said to him and Terriermon nodded. "Momentai, anyone can make mistakes Daniel, but like it or not, you might be the key to defeating that hooded guy." He said to him and Daniel looked at the two of them and noticed InuYasha's group and the Tamers along with Alex and Alex stood outside of the hideout and all spoke three words. "Stay with us." Daniel looked at them. "_They are truly good friends when you s tart thinking about it._" Daniel thought to himself and Sango started to speak. "So, what do we do now?" she asked everyone and Terriermon spoke up after her. "We have to find those four Chosen Weapons." He said to everyone as Takato, Henry and Rika's D-Arcs went off and they all looked at it locked onto something. "We may have found one already." Rika said to everyone and Daniel nodded. "Let's find it." he said to them and they nodded in reply as they followed the signal which leaded where the Tamers met InuYasha's group.

-_Shinjuku Park, Area of Meeting_-

The group reached the area and saw in the middle of the area was glowing and Henry looked at it. "That must be where the first weapon is." Everyone looked at it and Daniel looked to Terriermon. "What should I do?" he asked him and Terriermon pointed at the light. "Try standing in the middle that might work." He said to him as Daniel stepped onto the light as he looked at the other who stared at him and Daniel stared down at the light. "_Am I supposed to do something, although this light feels kind of warm"_ Daniel said to himself within his thoughts and the light make a sphere around Daniel as he looked around and noticed something appearing in the light as it was a D-Arc like the Tamer's but it was shaped like a heart and Daniel grabbed it, suddenly, the light blasted Daniel into the sky and everyone shouted out one word. "DANIEL!"

-_Shinjuku, Sky_-

Daniel was in midair holding his D-Arc as he looked around. "_Oh boy, this is not very good._" Daniel thought to himself and he felt something in his other hand as he looked at it, it was one of the Digimon Card Game cards and it was Hyper Wings. "Might swipe this through the slot." Daniel put the card in the swiper and pulled it down. "DIGIMODFIY, HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" Daniel shouted to himself as he heard a noise and looked behind him, a pair of angel wings were on his back and he hovered in mid air and looked down as everyone stared up and Daniel looked at the. "Best get down or they'll worry." Daniel said to himself and flown down to the ground, when eh landed, the wings vanished as Guilmon pointed at Daniel. "Daniel had wings!" he said in excitement and Daniel held up his heart shaped D-Arc for everyone to see. "This thing is so cool, each time I swipe a digimon card, it gives me power." Renamon looked to Rika. "Well, it works much more differently to yours Rika." Rika nodded. "I'll say." She said to Renamon and Alexa looked at Daniel. "Well, what shall we do now?" she asked him and Daniel looked to her and everyone. "We'll find other the three weapons, so let's go find them all!"

To Be Continued...

- - -

**Preview Chapter**

InuYasha: Nice time on Crossover Adventure.

Daniel: The Tamers talk with their parents about going with me, man, this will be an adventure!

Takato: I know you hate to see me go Dad, but Daniel needs us.

Sango: While the Tamers talk with their parents, me and the others have a conservation, get your hands off me Miroku!

Miroku: Ouch, how many times I got this, I don't remember.

Kagome: So, what we do guys?

Rika: The next chapter is entitled as

**The Journey Begins!**

Guilmon: You wouldn't want to miss it, Takato, I'm hungry again! Oh, R&R please!

- - -

There, Chapter 6 is now done, so Daniel obtains his first weapon, now he got to find them, good luck with that!

Davis: That's nice, is there going to be any romance?

Yes there is, there will be these pairings for some people. Takato/Jeri, Miroku/Sango, InuYasha/Kagome, Daniel? and Alex?.

Davis: Cool, who are the pairings for Daniel and Alex?

That you'll find out in the story, anyway, thanks for coming.

Davis: Not a problem, Comeback tour, here I come!

You see the button which says submit Review, press that and you'll find out what happens and the opening theme song will be changed for next chapter, so goodbye and R&R!


	7. The Journey Begins!

Hey and welcome to Chapter 7, as you know, the adventures really begins at last and if you are wondering what the Pure Hearted D-Arc looks like, it's is a heart shape with a pink heart on it as the screen is there, Daniel now can use digimon cards, now, there is only three weapons left, hopefully, he'll find them all.

Yuna: Excuse me, this is the Crossover Adventure fic?

Yes it is, you must be High Summoner Yuna, glad you and Tidus reunited in FFX-2

Yuna: Thanks for that.

I've also seen you'll be a fairy for Kingdom Hearts II along with Rikku and Paine, is there anything we should know?

Yuna: Well, for one, don't look at Rikku too much.

Ah yes, the revealing part, anyway, best start, kindly do the disclaimer, god I hate these things!

Yuna: Power-Of-Light does not Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, DBZ, Digimon and Final Fantasy VII, they rightfully belong to their owners, Daniel owns Daniel, Alex and the Pure Hearted D-Arc as Alexa and Watermon belong to PristessGurlYuna2005

- - -

(Dragon Ball GT) Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku plays

- - -

-_Shinjuku_-

It was now dark in Shinjuku, InuYasha and his friends were staying at Kagome's shrine, while in Takato's house, Takato was on the phone to Kazu as the same happened with Henry and Rika who were calling Kenta and Jeri explaining about the digital portal being open in Guilmon's hideout and about Daniel being the Chosen One to protect the universe as well as meeting InuYasha's group, Alexa on the other hand, she lived in Five Star Hotel and managed to sneak Watermon in order to get used to her new partner as Daniel looked out of his room's window and stared at the stars while Alex was asleep in his bed.

"_This is all too weird, I get to meet the Tamers and InuYasha's group then there is me saving Terriermon by fighting that hooded guy, now Terriermon tells me I am a Chosen One and now I got a D-Arc shaped like a heart and lastly, I got to get the three other Chosen Weapons."_ Daniel thought to himself and he leaned his head against the glass and continued thinking. "_Can I really save the world? It does sound impossible...but I must go, best get some sleep before I feel tired for tomorrow."_ Daniel finished his thoughts and headed off to bed.

-_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_-

"What! You are going on a journey again!" shouted a female voice, this clearly was Takato's mother screaming aloud and Takato's father put his hand on her shoulder. "Now honey, calm down, remember we can trust Takato." He said to his wife as Takato's mother stared at her husband and back to Takato. "Where are you going? Back to the Digital World?" she asked him calmly and Takato looked at her. "No mom, I have to help a Chosen One get his weapons or the world will be taken over by evil." He said to her and Takato's father nodded. "You have our full support son." He said to him but Takato's mother wasn't convinced enough yet. "Is Guilmon going with you?" she asked him being concerned and Takato nodded. "Yes mom, if it makes you feel any better, Guilmon will protect me no matter what." He said to her to make her feel better that he is safe and she nodded. "Okay, we'll bake you some bread for the journey." She said to her son and Takato smiled. "Thanks mom." Takato said to her and headed upstairs until his father called out. "Tell Guilmon we will bake bread made out of his head." Takato nodded and headed to his room. "_I hope Henry and Rika's parents are taking this okay..._" Takato thought to himself

-_Shinjuku, Wong Residence_-

Henry was putting food in his backpack until the door opened and his father came in. "Henry, I heard you are going on another journey from your mother." He said to Henry and Henry nodded. "Yeah, Daniel has a lot on his shoulders and he will need us." He said to him as he finished putting the food in the backpack. "Why didn't you tell me? Are you still mad when the Digimon returned to the Digital World? He asked his son and Henry stared at his father. "Maybe, I don't want to talk about it yet...wait until I come back." Henry said to his father calmly and he nodded. "Okay, be careful." He said to him as Henry left the room and his father looked at the door. "_Please forgive me Henry, I cannot bare you to hate me everyday..._" he thought to himself

-_Shinjuku, Nonaka Residence_-

Renamon phased in Rika's room crossing her arms as Rika entered the room. "How did your mother take it?" she asked her tamer and Rika sat down on her bed. "She took it very well but she cried a little, even did grandma, well...they are packing food for tomorrow so we better get some rest." She said to her partner and Renamon nodded. "Very well, see you in the morning Rika." Renamon vanished from the room.

-_Shinjuku, Higurashi's Shrine_-

In Kagome's bedroom were Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara in her small cat form. "My family took it well and mom will pack us a lot of food." She said to everyone, it did take some convicing for Kagome's parnets to let Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara into the enter the shrine since only InuYasha came to the shrine and InuYasha was sitting cross legged and leaning against the deck with Tetsusaiga's Sheath held in his hands. "I should have known." He said closing his eyes and Shippo stared at Kagome. "So Kagome, what do we do now?" he asked her since he was on her bed and Sango put her hand on her chin. "Who knows what that hooded man has, he did have powers." She said to herself and Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he does seem to be more dangerous than Naraku and he might find some shards." She said to them and Miroku nodded. "I agree, something like that can be very dangerous." He said quietly and InuYasha looked at them. "Then we should help Daniel gain his weapons, he already has a lot on himself already." He said aloud so they could hear him and Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we should do that...I'm going." She said to everyone, making her mind up and InuYasha looked at Kagome. "You aren't going anywhere without us, we better get some sleep, we'll be heading off tomorrow." Everyone nodded and headed off to their rooms to sleep in.

-_Shinjuku, Morning_-

Daniel woke up in his bed and got dressed into his normal clothes and picked up his heart shaped D-Arc and clipped it onto his belt and noticed something different. "That's strange, I wonder where Alex is..." he asked himself quietly and headed outside by going downstairs and noticed Alex walking with Takato who had a backpack strapped on while Guilmon followed his Tamer and Daniel walked up to them. "Where did you go Alex?" he asked his friend and Alex looked at his friend. "Went to get some supplies for the journey, you haven't seen Alexa and Watermon anywhere?" he asked him and Daniel shook his head until he noticed the two walk up to them by taking the back door and going around the corner. "You guys aren't leaving me behind are you?" she asked the three and they shook their heads and they saw Henry who had Terriermon on his shoulder. "Hey guys, guess who else decided to come."

Henry was walking along with Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Calumon and Daniel was eye widened. "I can't believe it!" Daniel said in surprise as Calumon sat on his head. "Hi, you must Henry's new friend, I'm Calumon." He said to him and everyone else nodded their heads since they know Daniel and he noticed something. "Where is Rika?" he asked Henry and a voice spoke up. "Over here."

Everyone turned around and noticed Rika walking along with Renamon, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo and reached them and Daniel looked to Kagome. "You guys are coming?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, we want to help you guys out." She said to him and Daniel smiled. "Thanks you guys. So...are we catching a train or boat?" he asked everyone and Henry spoke up. "We'll go on a train."

Everyone nodded and walked off to the train station as Takato paid for the tickets when they got there and gotten onto a train.

-_In the train_-

"You guys should have seen the price of the tickets, good thing Henry gave me his father's credit card." Takato said to everyone who sat in different seats but being close.

-_Shinjuku, Japanese Bank_-

Henry's father was at the bank. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CARD IS EXPIRED!" he shouted to the manager. "I'm sorry but someone must of used them for the train tickets." He said to him calmly and Henry's father knew who done this. "HENRY, WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" he yelled out loud.

-_Back to the train_-

Terriermon looked at Henry. "Are you sure your dad won't be angry about the card being expired?" he said to him and Henry nodded. "I am sure." He said calmly to Terriermon but Terriermon looked at him again. "Okay, if you say so..." he said to him as Daniel looked to Kagome. "So, where are we headed to Kagome? He asked her and Kagome was ready to his question. "We are headed for Amity Park, we might see one of these people named Fenton's they could know something about your second weapon." She said to him and Guilmon looked at her this time. "Do they have any peanut butter?" he asked her and Takato looked at Guilmon now. "Do you ever stop thinking about food, wait boy...don't answer that" Takato knew the answer all full well and Alex spoke for him. "That is only thing that Guilmon loves and that's food." Guilmon nodded. "You got that right!" Guilmon said childishly.

-_Few hours later_-

Everyone was asleep except for Daniel and Takato, Guilmon was holding the breadbasket with his claws and Takato looked at Guilmon. "He is asleep at last." He said to himself and Daniel nodded. "I see that, Takato, do you love Jeri?" he asked him and Takato was blushing. "Why ask that?" he asked him and Daniel stared at him. "I just like to know." He said to him and Takato nodded slowly. "We are just best friends." He said to him and Daniel shook his head. "I believe it's more than that, remember the D-Reaper, you wanted to save Jeri no matter what." He said kindly to Takato and he nodded as Daniel continued. "I was happy you saved her." he said to him and Takato spoke. "Gee, thanks Daniel." He said to him thankfully

-_Amity Park, Train Station_-

The whole group got off the train as they looked around. "So, where do we go now? Takato asked everyone, no-one did know where the house was until InuYasha jumped on to a tree and stared around. "Do you see it InuYasha?" Dabiel asked InuYasha and InuYasha pointed west and the group walked that way.

-_Outside Fenton House_-

Everyone sweat dropped as they stood outside the house and Daniel looked to Alex. "Is this the house?" He asked him and Alex nodded and Daniel looked at the house quickly. "...Remind me about coming here later." Daniel said quietly to himself and Henry nodded "We'll remember that, we better ring the doorbell." Henry said to everyone and rung it as it gave off a Ghostbusters theme tune and it opened showing a black haired boy wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers. He looked about fifteen years old "Can I help you with anything?" he asked them but there was a background voice. "Is it a ghost?" the voice asked the boy and boy sighed and looked behind him. "No dad, just some people." The boy shouted up the stairs and looked to everyone. "Like I said, can I help you with anything?" he asked them and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking for my second Chosen Weapon, we thought you might know where it is." He said to the boy and he looked confused. "Excuse me?" the boy didn't quite understand and Daniel looked to him. "I am the Chosen One, that's why I asked." He said to him and the boy was eye-widened. "Ah, I see, come in the front room." Everyone went inside as the door closed.

-_Front room of the Fenton House_-

The boy said in a chair with two other people as it was a girl and another boy. "I'm Danny Fenton, these are my friends known as Tucker and Sam." He said to everyone who just stood or sat in the front room. "Nice to meet you Danny, as I was saying..." Daniel started to explain the events which occurred when he first came to Shinjuku and Danny looked at them. "I see, I may have found your second Chosen Weapon already. Come with me" Danny said to them and they followed him down the basement where on a table laid an orb being a heart shape and it was white with pink edges. "My family is a ghost busting kind, only thing is, I am one." Danny said to them and changed to his ghost form as his green eyes stared at the object. "I tried to find out what this is but no luck." He said sadly and Daniel stepped forward and touched the item as a white light surrounded him. "Huh, who are you?" Daniel asked himself and everyone looked at him. "Err...Daniel...you are talking to yourself." Kazu pointed out and Daniel looked at them. "Can you please be quiet for a second, the Pure Hearted D-Arc is speaking to me." He said to them and nodded as the light vanished and around Daniel's neck was the orb. "I have found out what this thing is, it's the Pure Hearted Pendent, it has the power to create a shield around me but it's not that powerful yet." He said to them and everyone nodded as they headed back upstairs and outside for some fresh air, Danny had reverted to his normal mode.

-_Amity Park_-

The group were walking in the park and Daniel noticed someone standing alone. "It's you, the hooded guy who wants me!" Daniel shouted out and everyone went into battle stance. "So, you added another friend to your group, it won't matter to me...Ifrit...COME FORTH!" the hooded man shouted as a fireball erupted from his hand and into the ground as the hooded man vanished, the ground burst open as Ifrit landed and roared. "What is that?" Danny asked Alex and Alex pointed at Ifrit. "That is Ifrit, a Final fantasy summon, but how's that possible?" he asked himself as InuYasha stared at Ifrit. "Alex, get everyone who can't use a weapon out of here, we'll take care of this demon." Alex nodded and led Calumon, Jeri, Sam, Tucker, Shippo, Kenta, Kazu, MarineAngemon and Guardomon, Alexa and Watermon to a safe area as Daniel got out his Pure Hearted D-Arc and gotten out a card. "DIGIMODIFY, OMEGA SWORD ACTIVATE!" Daniel shouted out as a smaller version of Omnimon's Omega Sword appeared in his hands and Daniel slashed another card. "DIGIMODFIY, POWER ACTIVATE!" Daniel shouted out once again as a red aura surrounded him. "Power up!" Daniel said to himself as InuYasha got out Tetsusaiga, Kagome got her bow and arrow ready while Sango held her boomerang and Miroku wielding his staff. "I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted out as his clothes changed to black with sliver gloves and shoes while his eyebrows and hair turn sliver and finally, his green eyes stared at his enemy and Takato, Rika and Henry slashed their cards. "DIGIMODFIY, DIGIVOLTION ACTIVATE!" the three shouted out as Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon evolved to their Champion stages as they became Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon.

To Be Continued...

- - -

Jeri: Next time on Crossover Adventure...

Shippo: Kagome and the others fight against Ifrit, be careful Kagome!

InuYasha: Let me show you how I do things my way!

Sam: Daniel better tap into his Second Weapon quickly!

Daniel: I must defeat Ifrit...

Henry: Can we really win this battle?

Growlmon: The next is entitled as...

**Battle with Fire!**

Takato: You won't want to miss it so R&R!

- - -

Thank you Takato, yes, the group fight Ifrit and we get to see Danny Phantom fight!

Yuna: Question; which Ifrit version is that?

That Ifrit is the Final Fantasy VIII version.

Yuna: I see...thanks for letting me see this story, I will tell everyone in Spira.

No thanks, this room isn't big enough for THAT many people, anyway, like what Takato said, R&R and Chapter 8 will be hosted!


	8. Battle with Fire

Welcome back to Crossover Adventure, sorry about not updating much now, I've been inspired to continue this story, so sit back and relax as I continue this story, we won't be having anymore visitors from any other games as this story is kind of burnt out of it's flame so now, it's time for the story to be revived!

I also do not own Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, DBZ, Digimon and Final Fantasy VII, they rightfully belong to their owners, I own Daniel, Alex and the Pure Hearted D-Arc as Alexa and Watermon belong to PristessGurlYuna2005 who has now become The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2007

- - -

Last time on Crossover Adventure….

Narrator: Daniel has obtained his first Pure Hearted Weapon in a form of a Digivice and soon questions how he has come into contact with InuYasha's group and the Tamer's while saving Terriermon as he was joined by the Tamers and InuYasha's group to travel together as their first stop in Amity Park as they met up with Danny Fenton who can become a ghost as the mysterious hooded man summoned Ifrit, now Daniel must battle with the demon with his friends, can they continue their journey?

- - -

(Dragonball GT Opening Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku plays)

- - -

In front of Daniel stood Ifrit, a summon from the world of Final Fantasy as he wielded the Omega Sword in his hands while Inuyasha stood next to him while wielding the Tetsusaiga, behind the two boys was Kagome readying her bow and arrows as Sango held Hiraikotsu in her her while on her back as Miroku wielded his staff.

Next to the group was a white haired boy with green eyes and black suit with a D insigna on the chest while Takato, Rika and Henry stood behind him with a red dinosaur with white hair and yellow coding, a rabbit wearing a bullet belt over his shoulder and firearms being his hands along with a yellow fox with 6 tails as the tip had blue flames and her ankles.

"Get ready guys!" Daniel called out as he charged at Ifrit and attempted to slash the beast but instead Ifrit dodged to the side as Daniel tried his best to follow it but all Ifrit done was dodge until Inuyasha came running pass Daniel and jumping up while bringing the Tetsusaiga down.

"This is how you use a sword!" He cried out.

Tetsusaiga was about to make contact with Ifrit but Ifrit moved his claw and grabbed the blade as Inuyasha was shocked. "Impossible!" He managed to mutter out before Ifrit tossed him aside as Inuyasha skidded against the ground.

Daniel turned his head around. "Inuyasha!" he said out, Ifrit took this chance to attack daniel until some bullet pellets stopped him as Gargomon was shooting at him. "Ya didn't forget about me now did ya? Gargo Laser!" He said to Ifrit as Growlmon and Kyubimon leapt forward.

"Dragon Blade!" Growlmon called out as his blade on his arms glowed with energy and went to slash Ifrit as Kyubimon called out her attack. "Fox Tail Inferno!"

Ifirit turned as the attacks connected and Growlmon was surprised as Ifrit wasn't damaged and then in Ifrit's fist punched Growlmon in the face, sending the dinosaur backwards on his back and then the summon leapt at Kyubimon and slashed her, causing the fox to go flying and Ifrit turned to focus on Gargomon who was shooting and then Ifrit gathered fire in his clawed hand and shot it at the Digimon as Gargomon jumped out of the way.

Daniel looked at the three Digimon. "Leave them alone Ifrit!" daniel calle dout as he charged at the beast and tried to slash him again but Ifrit grabbed the Omega Sword and simply pushed Daniel backwards as he was flying and was about to hit the ground until someone saved him and he looked to see who ti was, it was Danny who caught him and placed his down on the ground.

"Thanks Danny,." He said to the halfing as Danny smiled and focused on Ifrit and flew straight at him to punch him but Ifrit kicked the boy in the face by jumping as Danny crashed into the ground.

"Danny, no!" Daniel cried out.

Just then, a arrow was flying straight at Ifrit as it connected but the arrow had a pink aura around it as Ifrit turned to see who fired it, it was Kagome as Sango thrown Hiraikotsu and Miroku thrown some sutras but Ifrit simply put up his hand and caught the boomerang before throwing it back the three as Daniel tried to run in front of the three to block it

"_I won't make it in time!_" He thought to himself as someone else was in front, it was Inuyasha looking a bit damaged as he held up the Tetsusaiga to block the Hiraikotsu as the weapon connected with Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha struggled keeping it at bay as he skidded a bit until the weapon stopped and fell to the ground as Inuyasha glared at Ifrit. "If you touch Kagome, you'll regret the day ever met me!" he shouted out and lifted his sword as wind gathered around his sword. "Now feel...my Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha brought down his sword as Ifrit stood still as the ground under the summon shook and from the ground emerged a fireball as Ifrit stood on it as if he wasn't bothered by the fire and the molten fireball rose as Inuyasha's Wind Scar passed underneath it and Inuyasha looked up. "What's going on?"

Daniel suddenly realized what that attack was. "Everyone, get out of the way, he's using Hell Fire!" He called out to everyone as Ifrit jumped off the fireball and hit ti with all his strength as the attack hit the ground as Inuyasha quickly picke dup Kagome while Sango and Miroku ran away but the impact send a shockwave, sending everyone flying into the ground.

Daniel stared at his friends lying on the ground and he turned to Ifrit, right now, Daniel was the only one still standing as he charged at summon to slash the beast once again but Ifrit dodged and grabbed Daniel within his hand as he tried to move. "I can't move at all!"

Alex looked with Daniel being held by Ifrit. "Daniel, no!" he cried out, watching his friend as everyone behind him watched in worry.

On the battlefield, Inuyasha tried his best to stand up. "_Damnit all to hell, I can't get up!_" he thought to himself as he watched his comrade.

Daniel tried reach for Pure Hearted D-Arc but couldn't reach it with his arms but his sides until the D-Arc glowed around his neck. "What…?"

A tiny sphere of light floted to his left hand a shis right held the Omega Sword a she heard a voice within his head. "U_se this…Iit'll grant you the power to use Final Fantasy magic…."_

Daniel smiled a bit and looked at Ifrit. "It's time to see what happens." Daniel said to Ifrit as he moved his left hand up as much as he could. "When I try this, Water!" Out of Daniel's hand came a blast of water as it hit Ifrit's leg as the summon let Daniel go.

"It's time to end this….for good…." He said triedly, using some magic drained him of some his strength as he charged at Ifrit while he was still in pain. "Taste this!" daniel cried out as he put all of his remaining strength into the attack as the sword connected with Ifrit's head as the summon vanished as he was defeated and Daniel quickly stabbed the Omega Sword into the ground to support himself to stand up.

"I…did…it" he managed to say to himself as his friends stood up and everyoen ran to him while floating in the sky wa sthe hooded man. "I don't believe this….Daniel has defeated Ifrit….no matter, he'll be defeated by me soon so enjoy this victory while you still can Daniel." He said to himself and vanishied.

-_**Back to the Battlefield**_-

Daniel looked at everyone. "Looks like…we won…." Daniel said to them as he suddenly collasped onto the ground and Alex bent down to Daniel. " Daniel? Daniel!"

Danny looked at everyone. "Qiuck, lets him back to my house, he must exhausted from the fight." Everyone nodded as Inuyasha lifted Daniel up as the Omega Sword de-materialzed from the ground and everyone walked back to the Fenton household.

**To be continued…..**

- - -

Alex: Next time on Crossover Adventure!

Alexa: Daniel falls asleep from exhaustion from the last battle.

Danny: Just what was that beast that hooded man summoned?

Shippo: And without warning, Danny's parents are convinced that Inuyasha and me along with the Digimon are a new type of monster, oh boy….

Inuyasha: Hey, I'm not a alien, you got that!

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT BOY!

Daniel: While I'm asleep, I suddenly have a strange dream, what does it mean?"

Sango: The next chapter is entitled…

**Daniel's Dream, Fenton Family Appears!**

Miroku: Don't this chapter and R&R

Sango: Get your hand off my butt Miroku!

- - -

Whew, that was a lot of typing down as Crossover Adventure is back so now the next chapter will have soime humor within it and just think about how Inuyasha, Shippo and the Digimon will feel when Danny's parents see them.

Now, I bet some people are asking, P-O-L, Where is Bleach: Warped Inside and DigiYuYuBleOh!? Well, for the Bleach fanfiction, I have to watch Bleach from Episode 1 to 126 with some writer's block.

Now for the DigiYuYuBleOh fanfic, as you guys know, it's been delayed for some time…it's all due that the first chapter is still in development on my other hard drive as I haven't quite got it back, there is also a chance that story may not be on it due to I have to restart it and all the data being lost, I'll try and see if it'll get done around in July as that's when I happen to be on the holidays so be patient if you will

There is also the matter of the Digimon Warrior's fanfic, not one single review is in so no new chapter, if there isn't one by the end of June and I'll put in Chapter 2.

Kingdom Hearts Anime Worlds will be updated next time as that story needs some updating so give me time okay everyone?

If you also remember in Chapter 6, davis mentioned returning to a fiction called the Comeback Tour and that I mentioned he wears a Holy armour, this reference is to Ultra Sonic 007 who is a great author, oe eof his stories, a COMPLETE revision of the whole 02 arc giving some villians who didn't get much spotlight their chance to shine.

There is also two other author with great storylines who are Ninetalesuk and SSJ4Takeru with Ninetalesuk's story being **A World of Adventure and Collsion** as one of favourites, the other being SSJ4Takeru's story, **YuYuGiDigiMoon: The Invasion of the Rajita **with the story started that off being **YuYuGiDigiMoon: The Wrath of Pharaohmon Arc** so read those storys and their other works, anyway, I wasted enough of your time with me talking, see you guys in the next chapter and don't forget to R&R!


	9. Daniel's Dream, Fenton Family Appears!

Welcome to yet another episode of Crossover Adventure, I just can't believe we're up to the ninth chapter already, I should probably celebrate this but I'll do that if there is a review for chapter nine, and no-

[Suddenly, a door opens as I turn around

Who could that be? I didn't order any pizza or anything.

[I look at the person until I sweat drop

Well, what do you know, just when I thought I could get some peace and quiet, it had to be you Terriermon

Terriermon: Ah come on, I needed to check up this story and so far you have 7 reviews.

-- I know.

Terriermon: That and I'm taking a break from Ninetalesuk's fanfiction for a bit until chapter 82

Great, and by the way Ninetalesuk, Keep up the good work on **A World of Adventure and Collision**, I'm looking forward to the next chapter! Now since Terriermon interrupted me earlier, I'd like to present to you, the next episode of Crossover Adventure!

Terriermon: Power-Of-Light does not own the following anime/games Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, DBZ, Digimon and Final Fantasy as Bleach rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo, Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, DBZ owned by Daisuke Nishio, and Final Fantasy by Tetsyua Nomura. Alexa is owned by The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2007 as Power-Of-Light does own Daniel, Alex and the Pure Hearted D-Arc or in Tamer terms Digivice.

Thank you Terriermon, now, it's time!

- - -

Narrator: Last time on Crossover Adventure, Daniel and his companions fought against Ifrit, the Summon of Fire by the mysterious man and won the battle with Daniel gaining the ability of Magic and striking the final blow to the summon, after the battle however, Daniel has collapsed from the fight and currently resting within the Fenton Household, will he awaken? Find out now on Crossover Adventure!

- - -

[Play Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku

- - -

-_Within Danny's Room_-

Inside the room on the bed was Daniel sleeping as his friends looked at him but the most worried was Alex as Kagome put a wet cloth on Daniel's forehead.

"Well Kagome, is he going to be all right?" Alex asked her with worry as Kagome turned to face him and everyone else.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest from the battle." She said kindly and everyone sighed in relief in her answer.

"Thank goodness…" Alexa said calmly

Danny had his arms crossed as he leant against the wall of his room and looked at everyone. "At least everyone is okay now…"

Inuyasha sat on the floor with the Tetsusaiga sheathed and looked at Alex. "Just what was the creature, was it demon or something, Daniel seems to know what it is and seeing that you're a friend of his, you must know something." He said calmly to him.

Alex nodded. "I don't know much but that was Ifrit, a Summon monster of fire from Final Fantasy games, only Daniel knows about those games seeing that he plays them as is very knowledgeable about them seeing that he loves RPGs."

Henry had a hand under his chin and thinking. "No wonder why he told us that Ifrit was using that move called 'Hell Fire' if I remember correctly, it was almost as if he knew what would happen to us if we didn't listen to him." He said aloud for everyone to hear.

Shippo sat on a drawer and was confused and looked at Kagome. "Hey Kagome, what is an RPG?" he asked her and Kagome smiled at him.

"RPG means Role-Playing Gamer or Role-Play Game in my world." She said to him and Sango and Miroku weren't shocked, everything from Kagome's world was very different from their era.

Danny could only nod until he heard the front door open downstairs as he bedroom door was open and then a female voice called out. "Danny Dear, we're home!" A female voice called out and then, Danny realized who was home, it was his parents and if they saw his friends, they would say that aliens or something and shut his bedroom door, as everyone looked at him and he sweatdropped. "It's my parents." He said to them.

Alexa looked at him. "They can't be that bad to hide from us." She said to him and Danny quickly shook his head. "Trust me, you wouldn't say that if you see what they do everyday."

A knock was heard on the door and Danny sweatdropped again as he heard his father's voice. "Danny, open the door son, I have something to show you son."

Danny still kept the door shut and called out so his father can hear him on the other side. "Sorry Dad, I'm currently busy with…homework!"

Kagome, Takato, Henry, Rika, Alex, Alexa sweatdropped Danny's answer to his father and they thought one thing "_He's lying._" As there was no schoolbag or sheet of paper on a table or a desk.

Danny's father spoke again. "Come on son, I promise you won't be disappointed in our new gadget!" Just then, Danny's mom voice was heard. "What's wrong dear?"

Danny immediately sweatdropped again, now his mother was with his father meaning twice the questions as he heard his father. "Danny isn't opening the door, he says he has homework."

Danny's mother thought for a second. "But isn't it the holidays?" she said and Danny's father came up with something. "You're right, unless if there's a ghost in there hurting our son, Danny, open the door!"

The door was forced opened by his father and Danny fell forwards onto the floor as Danny's father and Mother stood at the entrance and there looked his friends, mostly, Inuyasha, Shippo, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Watermon and Kiara in her small cat form and there was silence for two or three minutes maximum.

Then the silence was about to end and all hell about to break lose…

Danny's father was the first to crack. "It's aliens!" He shouted out loud, pointing at the Digimon, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kiara as Inuyasha yelled back and Inuyasha pointed back. " I'm not a alien, you got that human!!"

Danny's Mother spoke next. "It talks in our language!" he screamed out, pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had veins on his head. "…" He remained silent as Shippo was confused. "What is a alien Kagome, is it a demon or something?"

Danny's mother talked again. "Another one speaks our language!" she said loudly.

Inuyasha had another vein until Guilmon looked at them. "Hey Takato….we aren't 'aliens' are we?"

Danny's father spoke again. "Even the red dinosaur speaks!" as Inuyasha gained a third vein and leapt at the parents. "Will you just shut-" Inuyasha was cut off by two words by Kagome. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was pulled down by the beads around his neck and onto the floor face down as Kagome sighed and everyone sweatdropped except Danny's parents as Shippo shook his head. "Idiot."

Danny's father saw Daniel on the bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. "These aliens must be experimenting on the boy, quick, get darling, get the Ghost Catching machine!"

Danny's mother left in a hurry as everyone sweatdropped again as Danny's father looked at Danny. "Son, come here."

Danny looked at his father. "But dad, these aren't-" he was cut off by his father. "Come here now."

Danny sighed and stood up. "Dad, these are my friends."

Danny's father looked at him with worry. "They have brainwashed you son, I'm your father and listen to me!" he said to him as Danny sweatdropped again until Danny's mother returned with Ghost Equipment.

"I got the equipment darling, get Danny away from them." She said to her husband but Danny's Father looked back at her. "They've brainwashed him dear!"

Miroku looked at them. "It looks like we won't be able to reason with them at all." He said to everyone.

Danny sweatdropped. "_Trust me, reason isn't something easy with my parents._" He thought to himself until Sam and Tucker with Danny's sister appeared behind the couple and Danny's got yet another sweatdropped but larger. It just seemed to be getting worse, now his sister and friends are here, it can't get any worse can it?

Danny's sister looked at them. "You're right dad, they are aliens, get rid of them!"

Guess it can get worse after all….

Sam and Tucker sweatdropped and Sam put a hand on Danny's father's shoulder. " Err…Mr Fenton."

Danny's Father spoke. "Don't interrupt me, I'm going to catch them and save our son!" he opened a cylinder and pointed it at the Digimon and Inuyasha, Kiara and Shippo but…nothing happened.

Everyone sweatdropped at this until Danny's father looked at it. "It must be broken and needs to be repaired!"

Everyone sweatdropped, it was official to everyone, Danny's father was a loony but then Sango spoke up. "Err…excuse me sir, we aren't aliens, some of us are human beings."

Danny's father listened to her and looked at them. "If so, then…you must be…" Everyone started to get hopeful and Danny's father spoke. "Ghosts!"

Everyone fell backwards anime style as if his or her hopes have been crushed but then again, this is Danny's father we're talking about.

Danny's sister looked at her father and thought to herself "_This is what I get with them…hold on…those creatures…surely they couldn't be…!_" She realized who the Digimon were. "Hold it dad, I know some of them"

Danny's father looked at her. "Really, then…you'll be our ambassador and speak with these creatures!"

Her father put her in front of him and Danny sweatdropped.

"Right…Dad, do you in Shinjuku that there was a blob trying to take over the world and that we hid in the basement of our house and watched on the Television about it's progress?" She asked him and he nodded.

Danny's sister spoke again. "Well, if I remember correctly, on the TV didn't we see four kids while fighting the blob?" She asked again.

Takato, Henry and Rika knew where this was going, Danny's sister was talking about the D-Reaper Incident and that they were shown worldwide while inside their Digimon and revealing to their parents they fought as well.

Danny Mother nodded. "Yes, I remember, there was three boys and one girl but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked her.

Danny's sister pointed to Takato, Henry and Rika. "Those three are who were on that screen and you are humans aren't you?"

The three nodded in reply as she continued. "And if I remember once again, the reporter called what was fighting the blob named Digimon?" She asked and the Digimon within the room just nodded.

Danny's Sister looked at her parents. "So they aren't aliens or ghosts but Digimon…they saved us from that blob."

Danny sighed. Good thing his sister watched the fight against the D-Reaper on the basement TV or they would never have sorted this out.

Danny's father pointed at Inuyasha, Shippo and Kiara. "But they are different, they can't be Digimon but a ghost or alien!"

Everyone feel backwards again, and Kagome looked at them. "Actually…they're demons…"

Danny's sister ran behind her parents, as the parents got ready.

Great going there Kagome…

"Then go back to wherever you came from!" Danny's father said to her as Kagome sweatdropped, maybe she shouldn't have said the word 'Demon'. Too late for that.

"Err…Inuyasha is a half-demon, he is also human as well." She said calmly

Inuyasha looked up from the ground. "Shut up Kagome…" Inuyasha managed to say before Kagome spoke two words. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was brought down into the ground but a tiny bit deeper, luckily, there wasn't a hole.

Kagome twitched at Inuyasha and looked at Danny's parents "He is my…. friend who bleaches his hair white and always has it long as he is a helper at my shrine."

But there was still Shippo and Kiara to solve out and Miroku spoke up. "Err. This cat is a new type of animal, the first of it's kind and it's not even dangerous." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear. "What are you doing!" Miroku whispered back. "Having Kiara act as a cat so that they'll be convinced." Kiara purred and then with surprise, they believed it, so there was only Shippo to deal with.

Kagome had an idea. "The little one is called Sam, he is my cousin and loves to wear those kind of clothes and wears a fluffy tail to act like a fox, come on Sam…come to your cousin Kagome. Shippo sweatdropped but saw where this was going and walked toward Kagome as she picked him up in her arms. "See."

The Fenton family were convinced that they were juts regular humans and meeting Digimon who saved the world so it worked at the planning.

"So, why is that boy on your bed son?" Danny's father asked him as Danny looked back at him. "He's…" Danny had think this through and not get Daniel into a situation when he wake sup. "He's one my classmates cousins who came to visit and walked home with me until he tripped on the pavement so my classmate asked if we could use my house for him to rest in as my classmate left to go home and tell his parents the news." He said to them

Everyone thought two words except his Danny's family. "_He's lying_." And Danny's mother shred a tear. "You are such a good son, I'm glad I have someone like that as my son."

Everyone sweatdropped, she believed him and it worked but another question came up from Danny's father. "Then why is everyone else here."

Danny thought again and came with something else. "These are his relatives who got worried when they heard the news and decided to check on him and I let them in."

The believed Danny yet again and Danny's father looked at them. "Well, welcome to the Fenton household, I'm Jack Fenton, this is my wife, Maddie and behind me is Jazz, I assume you met our son, Danny."

They all nodded and Maddie smiled. "Please come downstairs, I'll prepare some lunch.

Everyone nodded and Danny walked down with Tucker and Sam and Sam whispered in his ear. "_You do realize that you just lied to your parents a lot today._"

Danny nodded and sighed in reply, he knew as everyone was in the front room as Daniel was left alone in Danny's bed, not awake.

-_Daniel's Dream_-

Daniel floated in the darkness. "Where am I?" He asked himself, all around was darkness ever since he battled Ifrit and saw some light making a road and landed. "_Well, I can't stay here_." He followed the road into the darkness with the white only leading him.

"Man, it feels like hours, huh?" Daniel saw in front of him a door and he opened it and stepped through and he was in another dark room with two walls all around him. "This is getting freaky." He muttered to himself until he noticed his two weapons glowed with light, his Pure Hearted D-Arc and Pendant floated in front of him and in front of him was a cloaked man and then changed into a different being with a card and vanished as did the Pure Hearted D-Arc and Pendant and the walls closed around Daniel.

"What!" he was about to be crushed until he suddenly woke up, sweating and the wet cloth landed on the bed. "_What on earth was that dream?_"

Daniel's train of thought were interrupted by a quake. "Is this a earthquake?" he asked himself as Danny's bedroom door and opened and everyone was inside except for the Fenton Family consisting of jack, Maddie and Jazz

"Daniel, you are all right!" Alex said to his best friend.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah but guys…when you came up the stairs, you made a little earthquake in here."

Everyone sweatdropped and smiled at Daniel who was awake and Kagome looked at Daniel. "You best lie down, the battle with Ifrit made you collapse suddenly and you didn't wake up at all so Inuyasha carried you back to Danny's house."

Daniel nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "I owe you one Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at him. "Feh, fine, but for now, listen to Kagome and we'll talk with you later." He left the room to go back downstairs and everyone followed suit as Daniel lay on the bed, beside him on the table was the Pure Hearted D-Arc and the Pendant and he was deep in thought but didn't notice the two items glow faintly.

- - -

Shippo: Next time on Crossover Adventure!

Daniel: I talk with everyone and listen to what happened during my nap.

Danny: After that, we plan our next destination.

Kagome: So, where are we off to now?

Miroku: But before that, we explain to everyone how me, Shippo, Sango and Kiara managed to come into Kagome's era

Sango: Miroku…. [Slap

Tucker: Sam and me listen in on the conversation.

Inuyasha: Not to mention Alex and me have a argument and Alex's power awakens, shocking all of us!

Alexa: the next chapter is entitled as!

**Alex's Power is Born!**

Danny: Don't miss this chapter

Guilmon: And review and review, Takato…where's my bread?

- - -

Whew, that was very long, that story took 7 pages and I can't believe I managed it in one day.

Terriermon: True but then again, everyone else had more screen-time than Daniel in this chapter.

True Terriermon but I can't have Daniel hog all of it, everyone else needs some.

Terriermon: Well, I suppose so, what is Alex's power?

Not telling you, it's S-E-C-R-E-T!

Terriermon: It's also a funny chapter [Reads it again and laughs

Glad you like it Terriermon, as I said in the last chapter hilarity ensured in this chapter! I can't do anything on the scale of Ninetalesuk. Now then, enough me, do as Guilmon says and R&R. If you see Terriermon with me in the next chapter, he'll probably stick with me throughout the chapters. Look forward to the next chapter as I'm on the HOLIDAYS at last!


	10. Alex's Power Is Born!

Welcome to Chapter 10 of Crossover Adventure, thanks very much Supreme Light for reviewing Chapter 9 along with the new reviewer Kineo!

Terriermon: Yeah! Thank you very much, momentai!

You do realise some people don't understand what that means right?

Terriermon: It's my favourite word.

Right, and Henry wonders how on earth he puts up with you…

Terriermon; He's my tamer, who else?

Someone who knows quite a bit and saved you from one of the Sovereigns but merging with you to form MegaGargomon so really, you owe him one.

Terriermon: Aw come on.

Now then, everyone, it's time for Chapter 10's debut! Please do the disclaimer Terriermon.

Terriermon: Why, isn't that your job?

Kind of but I currently have to make a call.

Terriermon: To who?

None of your business

Terriermon: Is it a girlfriend?

(Whacks Terriermon with a frying pan) HURRY UP WITH THE DISCLAIMER, I'M WASTING PAGE TIME HERE!

Terriermon: Ouch…Power-Of-Light does not own the following anime/games Bleach, Card Captor Sakura, Danny Phantom, DBZ, Digimon and Final Fantasy as Bleach rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo, Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, DBZ owned by Daisuke Nishio, and Final Fantasy by Tetsyua Nomura. Alexa and Watermon are owned by The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2007 as Power-Of-Light does own Daniel, Alex and the Pure Hearted D-Arc or in Tamer terms Digivice and the Pure Hearted Pendant

- - -

Narrator: Last time on Crossover Adventure, Danny and his friends brought Daniel back to the Fenton household and unfortunately, Danny's family arrived home and mistaken the Digimon, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kiara as Aliens or Ghosts, luckily the problem was solved by Jazz Fenton and Kagome and Daniel has a strange dream only to awaken from his sleep, now, what will the group do? Find out on Crossover Adventure!

- - -

[Play Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku

- - -

Daniel looked at the roof of Danny's room while lying down and deep in thought, he didn't notice a faint glow of his two Pure Hearted weapons and they stopped as Daniel picked them up and put the pendant around his neck and clipped the D-Arc onto his trousers.

"_Time head downstairs then_" he thought to himself and headed down to the front room where everyone waited and Alex looked at him.

"Are you all right now?" He asked his best friend and Daniel nodded.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Daniel as his leant against a door. "Okay Daniel, Alex told us that Ifrit is a Summon but what is it exactly before we go into what happened while you slept." He told him and Daniel sat down on a free chair.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, Alex said that you are a RPG person and are very knowledgeable on Ifrit."

Daniel smiled. "Alex is right, I know what Ifrit is, he is a Summon from Final Fantasy games and is the Summon of Fire who can unleash fire attacks, that cloaked man must somehow be able to summon them." He said to them and Miroku looked up.

"Them?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel continued. "Ifrit isn't the only summon, there are many different ones in which the main characters of the Final Fantasy games can acquire throughout their quest to defeat their main villain, trust me, play Final Fantasy enough and you'll get the plotline in your head even if it's your first time and the player will wonder who the villain is."

Alexa looked at him. "I remember a game like Final Fantasy but it didn't have Ifrit, it was about a boy with a weapon called the Keyblade."

Daniel looked at back at her. "You must mean Kingdom Hearts, I know, I've got all three games with Final Fantasy characters but that game doesn't connect with Ifrit, it must be a character from starting with Final Fantasy I up to XII but who could it be?" he asked everyone, it could be any villain from those numbers.

A sudden rumble was heard and Daniel and everyone sweatdropped and Daniel spoke up. "Sorry about that, I'm hungry." He said quietly

Everyone just laughed as did Daniel and Jazz Fenton could hear it and she poked her head from an open door. "I'll help set up lunch, anyone wish to help?" She asked everyone and Kagome, Sango and Alexa offered to help and went inside the kitchen.

Daniel suddenly came up with a question. "So, what's our next destination?" He asked everyone, they already done their job in getting the Pure Hearted Pendant so that left two more weapons to find.

Everyone thought to their selves, where do they have to go next?

Daniel suddenly thought up of something. "_I wonder…._" He took off his Pure Hearted D-Arc and pressed a button and Shippo jumped up on his shoulder to look at what he was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked Daniel.

Everyone looked at Daniel playing around with his D-Arc. "I thought if that the Tamers have the compass function on their D-Arc like how Takato found Guilmon, maybe the same can work with my Pure Hearted weapons.

Takato realized what Daniel was saying. "That can work, got anything yet? He asked his friend.

Daniel looked up. "I'm looking at it but all I done with this is swipe cards." He answered to Takato calmly and went back to playing around with his D-Arc until it started beeping.

"Got an answer." He said aloud and he turned it around to show them that on the screen, there was a red arrow pointing northeast.

Rika looked at the arrow. "Hey Danny, do you have a map?" He asked him and Danny nodded in reply and went to a cupboard and brought out one and spread it along the table and everyone looked at it.

Danny pointed at a location. "Let's see, we are here at Amityville." He pointed to a spot where they were. "And the next town in the northeast is this one, Karakura Town."

Everyone nodded and Daniel realized what it meant and suddenly, Kagome, Sango and Jazz brought in food and everyone started to eat and when they finished, the girls took the dishes back in and Daniel remembered something. "Hang on, there is one question on my mind, how did you guys get to Kagome's era?" He asked Shippo and Miroku, last Daniel remembered, only Kagome and strangely enough, Inuyasha only have the power to cross between their worlds while Sango, Miroku and Shippo remained in the Feudal Era.

Miroku nodded. "I was going to guess you were going to say that since you know us since you known Kagome fallen into the Bone Eater's Well, wait until Kagome and Sango returned and we'll explain."

Inuyasha looked up from where he sat while holding the Tetsusaiga in its sheath. "I'm going out." He said all of a sudden and stood up and went to the back garden.

Alex followed Inuyasha and Inuyasha lay on the ground. "What do you want?" He asked without turning his head.

Alex realized he got caught and sat down next to Inuyasha. "You spoke out all of a sudden as if you couldn't stand it in there." He said to him.

Inuyasha looked at Alex. "Feh, that's not it okay, besides, when was it your job to poke into other people's business!" He said calmly to him.

Alex looked back at him. "Aren't we allies?" He asked Inuyasha and he just closed his eyes. "Yeah, anything else you like to say?"

Alex wondered for a moment, he didn't watch InuYasha anime much and came up with a question. "Do you…love Kagome?" He asked out of the blue as Inuyasha was caught off guard and fell backwards onto the grass and got back up with an anime vein

"Me? Love Kagome? You are crazy, there's no way I'd love her!" he yelled at him and Alex remembered one word Inuyasha feared. "Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha stared at him in fear and nothing happened. "That's odd, when Kagome says it, you hit the ground dragged down by that necklace."

Inuyasha smirked. "Only Kagome can say that human, now, go away before I hurt you."

Alex shook his head. "I'm not scared, Inny!" He remembered a site saying Inuyasha was nicknamed Inny by fan girls.

Alex crossed the line and a fiery background appeared behind Inuyasha and he yelled. "INNY? THAT'S IT! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha lunged his claws at Alex who moved out of the and Inuyasha just made claw hole sin the ground and chased after Alex but Alex always moved out of the way and making claw holes until….

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice was heard out and Inuyasha was brought into the grassy ground by the necklace as Kagome had the kitchen window open and Inuyasha…."You got lucky…fatty…" he managed to say until Alex grabbed Inuyasha by his kimono and looked into his eyes. "DON'T YOU EVER…CALL ME…. FATTY!"

Inuyasha smirked. "You should weigh yourself then." Before Inuyasha knew it, Alex punched him in the face and Inuyasha fell to the ground. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MUTT!"

-Meanwhile-

Inside the front room, everyone minus Inuyasha and Alex sat down and Daniel looked at Kagome. "So, Kagome, could you tell us how you managed to bring, Sango, Miroku and Kiara into your era, last I remember, in the TV show, Only you and Inuyasha had the power to go pass the Bone Eater's Well, since your brother Souta couldn't go in the well and get Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded. "That's true, well, during when I was in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha, we came across some new form of evil and what I sensed wasn't pleasant as Naraku had these Dark Knights at his command and before we knew it, the whole of the Feudal Era was covered in a blanket of darkness. We managed to catch up to Naraku only he managed to open some portal with his new puppets and we followed him only for Naraku and the Knights to vanish without a trace but before we met up with you and battled that demon, we found a Dark Knight and defeated it until Naraku brought the demon forth as right now, my town is covered in darkness as well, Hojo, my mom, brother and grandpa are there and we had no choice but to escape and we ended up in Shinjuku."

Daniel felt sorry for Kagome and her town and the Feudal Era and thought until Shippo spoke up. "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha still hasn't come back." He said to her and Kagome stood up and went to the kitchen and saw Inuyasha and Alex fighting and she opened the window and shouted out. "SIT BOY!"

But unknown to the group, Sam and Tucker listened in on the conversation. And Tucker looked at Sam. "Hey Sam, Danny's got a new group of friends and we aren't invited to the conversation and even introduced."

Sam sighed. "I'm sure Danny has a good reason, after all, we know that those Tamers did save our world from that blob monster so it must be very dangerous." She said to him.

Tucker shook his head. "Come on Sam, we helped Danny with his ghost-catching so how can this be any different?

Sam sighed yet again. "Listen, everyone was scared of that blob as that thing swallowed buildings and we all hid until we found out that Digimon who terrorized us in past events had appeared to save us, heck, we even saw the Tamers inside their Digimon."

Tucker stopped her. "Which is impossible, flesh and data cannot merge, it only happens in make believe worlds."

Sam looked at Tucker in the eye. "Then tell me how we can see the Tamers and their Digimon?"

Tucker sweatdropped. "I'll get back to you on that."

-_Meanwhile, in the garden_-

"I'm telling you mutt, I'm not FAT!" Alex yelled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha was also mad. "And I'm telling you not to call me a mutt!"

Just then, Inuyasha's ears twitched at Inuyasha's look became serious. "_Something's coming_." He thought to himself

Alex looked at Inuyasha and let him go as Inuyasha's ears twitched and he walked inside but didn't enter the room and Sam and Tucker didn't hear his footsteps before feeling eyes upon them and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at them and they sweatdropped.

"Well, someone seems to eavesdropping on a conversation, come with me." He said calmly and both his hands grabbed Tucker and Sam by their clothes and he carried them as Alex followed Inuyasha into the room.

-_Inside the front room_-

Within the room, Daniel and the others until Daniel saw Alex come in along with Inuyasha who had Sam and Tucker carried in.

Inuyasha put them down. "These two were eavesdropping." He said calmly as Sam and Tucker felt eyes on them from the group.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker. "Why did you guys listen in?" He asked his best friends

Tucker spoke up despite being in front of other people. "Because we weren't introduced to your new friends and wasn't invited." That was the only answer he could come up with.

Danny sighed. "That was for your own good but seeing that you are here, you might as well join in since you might have listened to the entire conversation anyways." He said to Sam and Tucker as everyone introduced himself or herself.

Daniel looked at the map again. "So, Karakura Town is where we are headed to?" He asked Danny and he nodded. "Yeah, by the arrow on your device, it's seems to be pointing that way."

Daniel nodded and looked to Sam and Tucker. "I'm telling you two that the reason why you were brought into the conversation, it was to protect you." He said to them.

Sam stared back with arms crossed. "Danny told us the same thing but that didn't stop us from helping him catching ghosts so how can this be any different?" She asked him

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor and leaning up against the wall with the Tetsusaiga sheathed in his hands. "Because human, this is way different from just what you call ghosts but demons and some other kind of evil, so let me ask you if you are prepared to go and fight or stay out of this conversation and be safe."

Tucker looked at him. "Not a chance, Danny can't get all the glory and we'll help him." He had already decided, as did Sam.

Danny looked at his friends. "Well, I suppose it is okay." He said calmly

Everyone stood up and Daniel spoke up. "Let's go."

Everyone exited the house as Danny bid farewell to his family after explaining about Daniel's situation with finding the Pure Hearted Weapons and asking them to tell Sam and Tucker's parents about them travelling with him.

-_Amity Park_-

The group were passing through the park where the battle with Ifrit commenced and Inuyasha's ears twitched again. "Everyone, I hear something coming ever since we left that house."

Kagome looked worried. "Well, Inuyasha, where are they?" She asked him

Inuyasha was about to speak and used his nose until he looked up above Kagome as he saw something coming down and pushed Kagome out of the way and brought out the Tetsusaiga as it transformed as he looked at his opponent, it's a pitch black knight with purple eyes and brandishing a pitch black sword and suddenly, around the group emerged more of the same knights as he brought up the demon sword to block the Knight's

Inuyasha held it off. "Damn, it's these guys." He said calmly and pushed the Dark Knight away and everyone was in a circle.

Daniel remembered Kagome talking about dark Knights, these guys must be what she was talking about and brought his Pure Hearted D-Arc and took out a Digimon trading card and swiped it through the reader.

"DIGIMODIFY! OMNIMON'S OMEGA SWORD ACTIVATE!" He said as the Omega Sword of human size appeared in the ground and he put the card away in his pocket as he pulled the sword out and wielded it.

The Tamers, Takato, Rika and Henry swiped their cards. "DIGOMODIFY! SPEED ACTIAVTE!"

Alexa's turn started as she brought her blue D-Arc out and swiped a card. "DIGIMODIFY! SPEED ACTIVATE!" Watermon soon gained more speed

Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon gained a boost in their speed and readied their battle stance as Kagome got her bow and her arrows while Miroku and Sango readied their weapons while Guardromon, MarineAngemon protected Alex, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Sam, Tucker, Shippo and Calumon.

Danny willed his ghost transformation and his normal clothes changed to a black suit with white hair, gloves and shoes and his eyes becoming light green.

The knights surrounded the group and then everyone fighting took on one Dark Knight each and the Knights were pushed away as the fights were separate and three more appeared from a portal and Daniel looked back to see Guardromon and MarineAngemon fighting two of them off but the free knight took this chance to strike the group.

"Get away from there now guys!" He called out to them as he tried his best to keep level with his Knight.

Everyone else was busy with their knight as the defenceless group tried ruuning away but the Dark Knight was much faster and blocked them as they ran a different direction but the Knight was always in front of them.

Alex was tired of running and stood still as the others ran and saw Alex about to be struck down and time seemed to slow down for him and everyone was calling his name.

"_I'm tired of running…I don't want to be on the sidelines anymore, I want to fight and help Daniel! I want to help him on his quest!"_ he thought to himself and suddenly, an aura appeared around him as if protecting him and Alex's appearance changed, he had white hair and eyebrows and his eyes weren't brown but blue as he stared at the Knight.

Alex looked his hand as he could feel the power within him as if awake and stared at the Knight and with it off-guard, he punched it smack in the face as it crashed into the ground as it's comrades looked at this new warrior as did Alex's friends.

Daniel was shocked. Alex looked like a Super Saiyan with that aura and realised the Knights were distracted and he stabbed through the chest as the Knight disappeared in a wisp of black smoke as Alex taken on another Knight, helping the other as did Daniel and there was soon one left and everyone attacked, destroying it and looked at Alex.

"Wow, Alex, you look awesome!" Daniel exclaimed to his friend as Alex's form was reverted to his normal state and everyone agreed, they had a new warrior join the ranks and soon, everyone started their journey to Karakura Town where they hoped to find the 3rd Pure Hearted Weapon.

To be continued… 

- - -

Tucker: Next Time on Crossover Adventure!

Kagome: We arrive in Karakura Town and meet up with a black kimono man with orange hair.

Danny: Who are you?

Orange Haired Teen: You tell me.

Alexa: We also discover what kind of creatures inside the town.

Daniel: So, this is a Hollow huh.

Guardromon: And we fight the good fight as more Dark Knights appear!

Watermon: The Next chapter is entitled as…

**The 3****rd**** Weapon Appears! More Dark Knights!?**

Daniel: You don't want to miss it!

Terriermon: And remember, R&R!

- - -

New Preview! 

Daniel: An evil force appears to block our path!

Alexa: This person…who is she?

Takato: There is no way that can happen!

InuYasha: So, the power of the moon gives her this kind of aura!

Danny: We've got to stop her before disaster strikes!

Daniel: We'll stop you Kaguru and with this one swing, I'll show you!

Crossover Adventure the Movie: The Moon's Darkness 

Daniel: We'll see everyone in December 2007!

- - -

Terriermon: A movie?

Yep, it'll appear in December, It'll start after Chapter 12 or 13.

Terriermon: So, So, what are you going to do now?

I'm going to wait in patience now as I'm typing Kingdom Hearts: Anime Worlds.

Terriermon: I hope people will review.

Me too, well everyone this is the newest chapter and a preview for the Movie has appeared this was in my mind for a while and so everyone, Review and Review please! Thank you very much!


End file.
